bakugan battle brawlers- THE SECRET PORTAL
by toxic-Sensations
Summary: Everything is going on right with the brawlers But the happy days are not long lasting as on the day of a romantic get-together and a playful friendly Bakugan battle, The brawlers all get dragged into another dimension portal where many mysteries are awaiting them. Will alice with her newly found forbidden guardian Bakugan unleash her powers to save the brawlers and others?
1. The planning

(Scene: Dan's bedroom Time –night. Dan is sleeping in his bed with drago on the table beside it as usual. Drago is unable to sleep as Dan is as usually speaking in his dream)

Drago: Come on Dan, can't you sleep peaceful and let others sleep?!

Dan is muttering crazily in sleep "oh Runo; I'm sorry!Don't leave me! Please! I love you!" "He's going to drive me crazy" drago said. Then he screamed "DAN KUSO! WAKE UP NOW!"

He rolled down his bed on drago's voice. "Who's there? What happened?"Dan said. "Just stop hallucinating." commanded drago. "Why don't you talk to runo? You have been talking about her all night and screaming I love you. Do me a favour and confess Daniel. Or else I am going to kill you for not letting me sleep from last week since you 2 started fighting"

"CHILL drago" and don't be vulnerable. And why'll I confess? Why can't she tell me that she loves me? Wait!Does she love me? Drago what if SHE LIKES ANY OTHER BOY? OH NO!

He sat on the bed and started shaking drago. "I'm your guardian dan not your toy and you two are dating from a month and how can you state that she likes someone else? Is it that you hit your head when you're a small boy or that craziness is an effect of crazy dreams about runo?" said drago.

"Just shut up" groaned Dan. "Well why don't you video call her in the morning and talk to her? Well I've a better idea. Why don't hold a battle brawlers get together? We'll ask her and everyone in the morning and for god sake let me sleep now dan"

"Yeah it's quite late" and they return to sleep but this time dan puts drago in his Bakugan stash box so that he wouldn't be disturbed by his spooky nightmares and slept not peaceful but again in dream-speaking sleep.

(MORNING: After returning from school)

"Well I'll now call all others drago including runo. Where the hell are you? Come on drago." Dan screamed.

(ALICE's room)

Alice is sleeping after tiring work at runo's family restaurant. She's woken up by masquerade.

Hey masquerade what's up? Well I hope you liked the new tech that grandpa gave you to separate you from me? said Alice.

Well its working is nice and I could brawl others too. I should say grandfather thanks for it.

"Well of course you should." She replied.

"And yeah I saw shun coming around this way and he should be here in a few time" said masquerade grinning.

Alice jumped up the bed and looked at masquerade staring with a pretending to be angry and shy look .What?" she said .she cleared out and stretched her dress completely to be sleeve flowing and dusted her shorts.

"Well my sweet and caring alter-ego, why don't you say to shun that you've developed a sweet loving crush on shun?"Asked masquerade grinning widely.

"What would you take to shut up when shun comes?"asked Alice.

(Just then a knock is heard)

Masquerade: "these ninja dudes are very fast."

Masquerade takes his band out and vanishes into Alice who then puts over masquerade's band and goes opening the door.

Alice: Hello shun what takes you here?

Shun: how did you know it's me?

Alice :( blushes) let's talk inside. Grandfather is not at home present but will arrive shortly.

(Alice and shun sit in Alice's bedroom. They barely talk due to their shy nature. Alice looks at shun for a minute and is mesmerized while he looks at the other direction and shun couldn't help staring at her when she is looking in the other direction)

Masquerade (in Alice's head): Awww!You two are wasting time!Come on talk!Will you confess your love or should I rush in there between you two and?...

Alice: wait!

Shun stares at her completely mesmerized and absorbed into her.

("Oops" she thinks to herself "I said it loudly")

"Well alice I wanted to ask you something "said shun

"I too wanted to but you first"

Okay, Alice will you...

(The computer flashes with Julie voice welcoming Alice. She sees shun there and begins to glower .dan is on screen with Julie, marucho, runo, billy)

"Well Well Well I think we popped in at wrong time" said Julie .All laughed causing alice to blush and much to shuns dismay.

"We are organising a get together for our team of battle brawlers tonight at the restaurant near the Bakugan park. And if you won't arrive in time we'll break into your house and beat you to pulp." added runo

"Well another news –Dan got over with fighting with runo and also said sorry .so cute, right."Marucho.

"See you at night and bring masquerade"

Oh yeah i will and do you think you'll need inviting me? said masquerade popping out of alice.

Marucho: So your grandfather succeeded in making the tech to separate you .

"Only for some time" added masquerade

"So see you at night" added Dan.

Bye all said together.


	2. The restaurant get together

(Dan's room)

Dan: hey drago should i wear a suit or something formal and cool?

Drago: it's a get together dan get on something formal and good looking. I've never seen you choosing a dress for 2 hrs, man, this is awful.

"You're my buddy drago, help me" dan said. Drago replied "okay, take on something black and cool"

"Thanks" dan said "I'll be here right in a minute and I want you to say am I looking good or worst, okay".

He doesn't have any sense, hope runo like it tonight or else he'll drive me total crazy"

(Dan comes out in a while collared t-shirt and with a black shiny leather jacket and shiny black gloss jeans and white shoes)

Dan: how am I looking?

Drago: if this won't impress runo then I say nothing can.

"What? Oh no!"screamed dan

"Chill dan" said drago "you are looking killer today."

"Are you sure about that?"asked dan,

"Now you're irritating me dan, hurry up comb your hair and we'll leave as you planned, 20 minutes earlier, go!"

(Scene: In front of the restaurant,)

Dan is shivering and looking stunning in the jacket; billy is standing beside him who is wearing a brown jacket, a white top and a pair of red pants, humming a tune in nervousness, who arrived just when dan arrived. They are waiting for runo, Julie and others to arrive.

Dan: Feeling nervous?

Billy: What about you?

Dan: bad condition.

Billy: same here.

(Just then they see a girl with waist-length blue shimmering hair flowing down her creamy short white dress reaching a little above her knees coming wearing stilettos tied with white-silver ribbons coming.)

Billy: I think runo came. Be calmed down, okay?

Dan: (mesmerized) what? She's runo?

Billy: (pushing him) Go now!

Dan walks up to the girl and asks "excuse me, are you runo?"

The girl punches dan hard in his stomach; dan says "now I'm sure you're my runo"

Runo laughs and says "dan, I want to talk to you"

"Okay lets go around the park till others come" dan replied.

They walk in the pathway silently till they come behind the big pink-blossoming tree's shade. It's dark but both eyes of the beautiful couple are glowing like stars. Dan can't stop gawking at the unbelievable runo standing in front of him.

Runo: Dan I wanted to say that I...

Dan puts one of his finger on her mouth and says "shhh" and keeps looking in her eyes like he's going to drown in that blue-green eyes. Slowly his hands crept up to her waist and pull her closer down into a breathtaking kiss which she returns standing on her toes and knotting his hair in her hands. After five minutes they break apart and look at the moon shimmering. Then dan comes into reality.

Dan: (fumbling) I don't know how that happened, (holds her hands) I'm sorry, if you want you could slap me a thousand times, I'm sorry, sorry , sorry. Please ...

Runo: I love you dan, I really love you.

Dan: WHAT!(Pulls her into a great hug) are you telling me the truth? Pinch me, am I dreaming!?

Runo: shut up We should go.

Dan: What? (Relaxing) Okay,

(Scene: in front of the restaurant) Julie has come wearing a shiny black short frock and has totally stunned billy. Her silver hair is shining and falling till her waist and in the top is folded in a braided rose position. Marucho and shun has already arrived. Dan and runo join them shortly and they're waiting for masquerade and Alice to come. Marucho is wearing a black t-shirt and white jacket with grey jeans and sports shoes. Shun is wearing a shiny dark blue long jacket with with white shirt and black jeans. His hair is open and is waiting unresistably for alice to come. Undoubtly he's the most stunning boy in the group present there. The passer-by girls are presenting them with looks and all the boys cannot take their eyes off runo and Julie.

Alice and masquerade came at perfect time (transportation card). Shun who was leaning against the wall to avoid the looks of the girls stood and couldn't take his eyes off the pale skinned girl who just came, Alice who was wearing a shiny short waist-length cut blue dress and her hair was shining as if a bottle of glitter was poured over it. Her eyes were crimson gold and her hair was braided from her forehead to back from where it flowed down like a waterfall. She was wearing silver shoes and was enchanting. Beside him masquerade was in purple jacket, white tops and black jeans. One boy fainted at the sight of Alice and masquerade started giggling and said in Alice's ears "you should be sent to jail in accusation of murdering all the boys in the city."Alice replied to that "you would also go with me then Mr. Alter-ego." With which they started laughing. The sound of Alice's musical laughing echoed the restaurants front and two more boys fell. Dan and billy started laughing and shun was lost in his own world till Alice came in front of him and marucho has to mockingly coughed to wake him up leading to masquerade grinning wide enough. Alice was shocked seeing shun looking that stunning that billy added "I think we should call an ambulance" much to everyone's laughter and shun and Alice coming back to reality. They headed towards the restaurant everybody's eyes were fixed on them. They giggled, enjoyed the food, teased each other and sometimes shun also spoke to which every word alice was stuck like she was mesmerized. Then masquerade spoke up.

Masquerade: Well, I forgot to say you one little secret of Alice.

Julie responded "secret, come on you must be joking. Secret which we don't know and you know?"

Alice looks at masquerade with pleading eyes,

"No more secrets dear" said masquerade and returned to Julie "well, my alter-ego is dating someone from the last month when dan and runo got in fighting"

(shun's face turned bright red) "WHO DARED TO TAKE OUR ALICE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION" growled runo.

"Well I think you guys know him."

Everyone moves towards shun,

Runo: it's you shun, dating alice, oh my!

Dan: I knew that coming, you remember last time when we met and you fought with me a month ago he wasn't at all there nor was alice.

(Meanwhile marucho was getting bored)

Marucho: why don't we have a brawling match friends, only with our guardians,it will be fun! My preyas didn't had a match since...

(Dan jumped up)

Dan: it's on.


	3. The battle is interrupted!

(They go to the back of restaurant at the park.)

In the park marucho explains the rules

Marucho: well friends we'll team up in two as runo-dan, billy-Julie, shun-alice, masquerade-and me.

Alice: But guys we'll have a problem. Hydranoid will ultimately fight with masquerade, then I don't have my guardian.

Masquerade: Why don't you call it ? "Is that possible" all suddenly asked facing masquerade.

Masquerade then started explaining "all the brawlers have connections with their guardians even if someone owned them or not. And now with new vestroia connected with earth, we could call our Bakugan, even afar from a dimension. As I guess alice was inflicted with the silent cores energy so her chances of getting a strong Bakugan is more than any of us as she's already connected to new vestroia and other dimensions so let's have a try.

Shun: but what should she do? Hope it isn't dangerous at all.

Masquerade: chill overprotective boyfriend, all she have to do is concentrate and call her Bakugan in her thoughts from a place high.

Alice: I'll try here. Let's see.

(Alice goes a little far, closes her eyes and ultimately tries to concentrate. A little while later a glow appears before her which makes everyone gasp. A darkus Bakugan evolves from that ball of white checks his bakupad as alice opens her eyes and the Bakugan lands in her hand)

Marucho: What is it dan?

Dan: It's not only a darkus Bakugan but also forbidden as it reads on my bakupad screen. No power level nothing is available. Well marucho what's a forbidden Bakugan?

(suddenly drago pop's out from dan's jacket pocket)

"Did anyone took the name of forbidden Bakugan ?"

Julie answered "well, alice's got one as her guardian"

Billy "whats so special about a forbidden Bakugan ?"

Drago: forbidden bakugans are packed with incredible powers capable of destroying all the universes in total if their powers are unleashed. They're very rare and no device can measure their power levels. There are only seven forbidden Bakugan in total and if alice got one of them you've got to be careful. Forbidden Bakugan only come to those packed with incredible powers and you better not angry Alice and her guardian. Her power will double up.

Dan: That isn't possible drago. Our fragile and shy alice will be angry!. I don't think she'll even be angry at someone if he or she kills her. (laughing)

"Well forbidden bakugans usually are passed on by heritage so I wonder if this was one of Alice's parents. Show me that Bakugan dan" said drago.

(alice came with the bakugan in her hand)

"Hey guys, see her name is ..." alice was continuing her sentence when drago spoke up, "she's darkus unesca, an unicorn type bakugan deadly dangerous and unbelievably beautiful ,the only female but most dangerous but also the only one friendly in the forbidden series"

Unesca then spoke up with a high pitched mesmerizing sound like of ringing bells and tinkling "hello pyrus dragonoid, nice meeting you"

Drago replied "my pleasure mam"

Dan said "drago why don't you show such etiquette to me drago? Rather than keep messing with my mind"

Unesca: so your my master young beauty, accept my greetings .

Alice: so thanks for that. You're so beautiful.

Dan and runo: shall we continue the brawl. I'm excited to see the bakugan in its original form.

Alice: will you do me the honour of battling with me?

Unesca: of course Alice, I hope you didn't mind me calling you that.

Alice: for sure, but where are my cards

Unesca: it should be tied at your back on a belt, all my cards as they're rare they came with me gifted to you and a few more bakugan friends whom we'll meet later.

(alice takes the card and nods to unesca reassuringly)

Alice: I'll try my best.

Unesca: have confidence dear you're packed with fantastic powers.

All together "gate card set. Bakugan brawl"

In the field emerged a sky soaring skyress, old adversaries drago and Hydranoid, gorem, tigerra and Diablo and a fully shiny white bakugan with white wings and hair from the head to foot in 7 colour shades and a stunning horn with a shade same as the hair. Unesca was a pure beauty. She soared in the sky to match skyress and came down. All were stunned to see her. She was a perfect match for Alice's adoring beauty.

Dan: runo, let's start. Gate card activate..

(He was just saying that when a dimensional portal opened and sucked them into it)

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" screamed runo holding Dan's hand but they all were sucked as well as their bakugan.

(They enter the portal in a bright flash of light and go blind for a few minutes. Later they find themselves outside a huge hall and their bakugan fallen)


	4. The gate

Alice: unesca are you okay?! (Sounding alarmed)

Unesca: these dimension portals are disastrous

Drago: dan, are you fine (flying in his ball form)

Dan got up and said okay. Shun helped skyress and billy helped Julie and gorem get up while marucho and masquerade helped runo. Alice was helped by shun who then took his hand and stood up. They then got up and brushed their clothes to see a fully lit hall.

Julie: where are we?

They were surrounded in a huge hall with silver hangings and golden flowers and decoration, an aroma or a sweet smell almost enchanting and bright lighted lamps floating in the air. In front of them were standing two most astounding stone statues they had ever seen.

Alice: this isn't looking as a prison, well better looking as a party hall. What are these stone statues doing in here?

Just as Alice spoke the stone statues started moving, as if they became alive all of a sudden, bowed before her, and kissed her hand. They were one of the most perfectly carved statues they all had ever seen. The first one had silver robes looked as a party host and the other looked like as if a hostess. After the 1st reaction of the male statue , 8 winged notices flew around them till dan caught one and golden letters appeared revealing a message.

Dan: guys there are numbers written on it.

(Just then to alls amusement the statue spoke up)

Female statue: welcome gentlemen, this is the bakugan fest, and now you're in the 4th galaxy on crystalline planet or planet of mystery fest.

Runo: what?

Masquerade: why are we brought here?

Female statue: my name is anis and he's rost and we're the welcoming host and hostess of these grand fest. No one is kidnapped dears the all the world's toughest battlers are brought here every millennium to a grand party of five days well, it won't occupy any of your seconds in you dimension. You and some of your friends are already chosen their ways and reached the grand hall. I guess some of your old enemies and friends from other dimensions are too here.

Shun: are we here to battle someone ?

Rost: Very smart guy you are. But this is a party to enjoy and we'll not force you to any battles and also not oppose you to hold any. And the reason and suspense are kept secret. The main preview of now is that you have to enter the gates with your partner. Your partner is the one with the same number on their welcome letters. Enter the gate on which your number is written.

(rost and anis wave their hands to which 4 ways appears with silver gates)

Anis: all of you'll face a little challenges, but none is dangerous and every time you face a challenge you'll get an award of achievement. During the challenge you can switch with your partner's place and you could also act duo. The challenges won't always be brawls and the levels will get harder as you approach. Each of you'll as pair will get 2 challenges, if one of you'll lose you'll be sent onto your dimension again without any harm but your friends will remain here without you. One if you reach the great hall don't act unfriendly and never go in search of your friend they'll all reach in different times and I hope you'll all succeed. If any of your friends loses you'll telepathically be warned about it. All the best.

Rost: same wishes (the duo turn into statue again.)

Alice: I've got number 2.

Shun: I've got the same as alice and I'll go with her.

Masquerade: I'll go with marucho, we've both got 3.

Marucho: yeah, dude we'll rock it together.

Runo: I've got no 1

Dan: I'll go with you.

Julie: so I think I'll go up paired with billy and that's excellent.

"So let's go" added skyress to shun

Unesca "are you ready alice?"

Let's go.

(they all enters their gates and the door closes. The brawlers were going to get worst experiences here of their most farfetched secrets and fears )

( 1st gate –runo and dan)

Well dan why is this so dark here? You know I' don't like darkness.

What runo ?! you are afraid of darkness ! The most brave and dangerous runo is afraid of darkness? Oh my god(rolls down laughing)

Shut up you idiot or I'll smack your head.

Hahahahaha! (Dan still roaring with laughter)

Dan? (no reply). dan? Where are you? (no reply) if this is one of your stupid pranks then I'll kill you and I literally mean it. (no reply)

Dan you're truly freaking me out now. (screams) Daniel!

(The lights turns on) hello runo dear, how are you ?( voice comes out of no where)

Who are you ? runo turns around to see silver black smoke circulating around a tied dan who is struggling to get free?

Runo ran and tries to free dan but bounces back a glass wall.

You have to battle me to get your idiot boyfriend back.

She turns with rage to see another runo, and is shocked. she hardly believes what she saw and asks "who are you?"

Who do you think I'm? I am a better runo , more better than you. In fact I'm the best, more beautiful, more talented, and has a more charming boy-friend rather than this idiot.

Don't... call... him... an... idiot.( she's afraid)

Dan screams "shut up you fool" when smoke covers him out.

She starts speaking again "I'm someone, you dreamed of runo, and now you'll have to defeat me in a one-on-one battle.

Runo: it's on

Gate card set bakugan stand (both at the same time and voice and style)

Runo: Tigerra, we'll show this fake runo that no one can defeat us even my worst dreams.

"Well do you think that little poor runo, then see my bakugan too" said fake runo.

There stood in the battle field another tigerra just an perfect copy of the original.

Tigerra: who are you?

: am a better and best tigerra than you'll ever see poor powerless tigerra, I'm your worst nightmare.

(battle rages on and fake runo and tigerra has the upper hand as they anticipates real runo's moves and easily overpowers them)

You're a loser darling and so is your super idiot boyfriend dan, I'm right isn't it

Runo: (screams) he's not an idiot!.i'm the only one who could call him idiot or taunt him cause I love him!

(tigerra then evolves due to runo's ultimate rage into Firebolt tigerra and smashes the fake tigerra into ground)

The fake runo vanishes and leaves behind a stone bracelet of silver and blue. Runo picks it up and wears it and it sparkles to show how precious it is. Dan is released and hugs runo after which runo smacks him at which they both laugh and walk into the gate tunnel deeper and deeper.

(Scene: 2nd gate-alice and shun)

Unlike dan and runo's gate, alice and shun's gate is more like a horror house or haunted castle

Alice is the darkus brawler but was so scared of the darkness that even shun was incapable to believe. But the gate was really scary as only sounds of passing air could be heard. And the only thing that produced light was unesca and skyress.

Alice: what...a horrible place is...this...

Shun: relax Alice. Unesca, skyress can you produce a little light.

Unesca: sure ..arr..master's boyfriend?

Alice and shun's blush can be clearly seen in the bright light unesca produces and skyress giggle is heard.

Shun: I'm shun (skyress interrupts him)

Skyress: and he loves alice.

Unesca: so cute. (in Julie's manner)

Alice: who's that ?

From the shadow comes out shuns grandfather.

Shun is shocked and ask "who are you?"

You'll get your answer after defeating me on the basis of your skill young ninja.

Shun is dumbfounded. He could never ever in his dreams defeat his sensei just when his grandfather snatches Alice by an hand and throws her backward and says "there's one condition indeed. If you can't defeat me she'll stay with me as a slave and will be tortured in your darkest dream.

Shun: grandfather come to your senses, you can't torture her (Alice hears her painful scream but can't see as unesca and skyress are taken in too and no light is there.)

Just then he receives a painful kick and punches. Alice screams again which fuels in Shun hearing Alice scream and in rage kicks and punches his grandfather's fake form and ultimately defeats him turning the light on and changing the horror house into one again a gate tunnel. Then he sees Alice struck in black smoke and helps her out and hugs her or literally crushes her in her arms not noticing unesca's and skyress's giggles till Alice wakes up.

Shun: what were they doing to you Alice, are you hurt? Why were you screaming?

Alice: well I saw images... of... you in ...pain. (she said looking into her eyes and was utterly tensed) you're okay right?

Shun then hugged her and Alice returned that very happily.

Julie and billy and marucho and masquerade all had only bakugan matches that were over in utmost second. By the way preyas was eating marucho's mind away and Dan and others also reached the destination or the gorgeous hall. They saw, Gus, Lync, mira, Spectra, Prince Hydron, Klaus, Chan Lee, Joe, Ren and Fabia there.

Mira: hey you guys are here. But where's Shun, I bet he passed the test. You all are here then who was with Shun?

Fabia: I guarantee he was also teleported, hey who are those people? (she pointed at Julie and billy )

"Oh hi I'm Julie and this is billy. Can we have a short introduction?"

Oh yes Lync said. This is Gus, spectra, mira, Fabia, Prince Hydron, Klaus, and Ren and of course you know Chan Lee and Joe.

Yeah, we know them added billy as he hugged chan and Joe.

Dan: well all are our friends except some idiotic people (eyeing Hydron, and other vexos)

Treat them easy we are all spending our 4 remaining days with them all in our common room. Meanwhile Hydron was eyeing runo and Julie with amazed and taken aback noticed him and snatched runo's arm and pulled her aside.

Dan: this is disgusting.

Till then Shun and skyress were having problem dealing with a shadow brawling them with a bakugan which could take the form of any bakugan, till Alice joined and ended the fight with only one blast and the shadow bakugan couldn't take unesca's form. They head to their passing out gate.

(Meanwhile Dan and others in their common room)

Dan: (talking to Julie, runo, billy, masquerade, marucho slowly) I can't hold on and share a room with that decrepit idiot Hydron. He keeps gawking at runo and Julie; I'll kick him if he'll try anything insane. What if Alice's here? He's acting on runo and Julie like that and if that crap will see irresistible Alice then he's going to lose mind.


	5. Alice's anger

Mira pulls Dan and Shun and says "guys are you sure? I mean she's a doll and will battle Gus, Lync and spectra and you saw in previous few minutes how the boys were reacting, what if they ask something reckless...?

Then Shun enters the room.

Drago: Shun's here

Dan: (pulls Shun to corner) hey Shun where's Alice?

Why what happened? she said she'll be here in a minute and has gone to washroom..

Well you better keep her at edge from the eye of Hydron. That crap is gawking at runo and Julie and if anyone can easily fall for Alice and we'll be sharing the room with him.

Relax Dan, nothing's going to happen so chill.

(They all sit in for talking)

They all started talking about random stuff with bakugan involved till Dan asked why they were dressed all dressed so formal and drago answered telling them about the night talking Dan and the get together idea and Dan screaming that he loves runo making runo red and Dan a chameleon changing colour from colour.

Joe: at last you two are together.

Runo: don't taunt or I'll open yours and Chan's case

(chan blushes)

"So everyone is paired except me" exclaimed marucho as his face climbs down

"And me too buddy" added masquerade

"Well so Julie's with billy, and what about Shun" asked a puzzled Fabia (she likes Shun and all her planet girls do are crazy)

And you didn't say who this masquerade guy was added mira still looking at masquerade.

Ace: Shun can't be romantic type.

Baron: I'm confused. Master Shun with someone? I bet he doesn't have one!

Shun is as usually standing at the window, not strange for him as he's a loner and Alice can't find the way to the common room when an lady politely guides her saying she should clean herself and forcefully entering her into a secluded room and closes it and pushes few buttons. After a few minutes Alice comes out fully shining like she's been polished.

The lady: now you're looking pretty as much as you are.

Alice: I think Julie and runo would like it. Can they come too?

The lady: Dear girl, you'll have to come here every day with all other girls for bath and change of clothing.

Alice: but we don't have dresses so how can we?...

The lady: we have a stock of clothes so you need not to worry. I've replaced yours with a red shiny satin to make you look a little hot.

Alice: (looks at the dress) wow!, it's really nice but my previous dress ?

The lady: you'll get them back and if you want you could take these too with you.

Alice: thanks.

(In the common room)

(Gus, Lync, Spectra, Prince Hydron came and asked if they could join much to Dan's disgust that joe welcomed them as they were lonely)

Julie introduced all of them to newcomers when Shun was standing beside the window.

"Sure shun does has a girlfriend" Dan said. Shun just shrugged.

Fabia asked who's that lucky girl was and said she must be like Shun in all the ways but was surprised when Runo, Dan, Marucho, Julie and Billy laughed at this and runo answered "Actually Alice, is the exact opposite of Shun"

Fabia tuned out, the exact opposite of Shun? Fabia couldn't imagine a girl that is shuns girlfriend but yet the total opposite than Shun.

Julie: Shun is a loner where Alice is the friendliest person any of you had ever met before. (All the vexos stared at their faces and want to see what was so special about this mystery girl Alice)

Runo added "she's one of the prettiest and also the smartest person after marucho. She's also capable of reading other people's emotions and their bakugan's powers at the battle field even when they are not in use."

(A girl in red dress and orange hair which falls till her waist enters)

(All the vexos drop their mouth open at the beautiful lady in red dress and her breathtaking smile)

Julie: where did you get that pretty dress from Alice ?

Shun moved around to see an stunning Alice in glittering red hot short frock standing at the way. Even the girls dropped their mouth open and all were hypnotised.

Alice: well I lost my way to washroom so a young lady took me there and after that I didn't knew where was the way to the common room so she took me and said that I am not fully ready and forced me into a secluded room, like our dimension teleporter and I came out as this. She also said that's where we'll get our bath and there are a lot of clothes and we'll get what is best suited to us. She said I'm looking good in this.

Julie: good?! You're looking awesome.

Alice gave a quick smile and turned around to see all the people. Then she raised one eyebrow as she did'nt knew anyone there except her friends chan and joe.

Who are they? She simply asked before the stampede of boys surrounded her for 1 handshake her who were till now absorbed in her magical voice till Shun pulled her out.

Shun: guys she's my girlfriend!11

Giggles were seen on the faces of girls and frowns on boys.

Mira (whispering): she's 1000% a complete boy magnet and so polite, no reason required Shun fell for her.

Ace: hi I'm ace, what's your name?

Alice gave a big smile and added "I'm Alice gehabich. Would you mind a short introduction to your new friend please?

Lync: wait! Alice gehabich, aren't you the darkus queen?

Hydron: stop joking Lync, she's a piece of doll, I don't think she also plays bakugan.

A grin spread on Dan's place.

Dan: well Hydron, she's one of the brawlers and she can place you all on her foot in a brawl.

Alice: Dan, stop it. Excuse me, I'm not a darkus queen, I just suppose to master it well because of someone special.

Mira: can we know who's that someone special?

Masquerade comes to her side.

Alice: guys, you must have met masquerade, he's my alter-ego but more like a trainer and brother.

Masquerade: Alice you just lack confidence and the most biggest problem is how can you ever battle when you are tensed for the opponents bakugan to hurt?!

Gus: well, I don't believe an girl oh sorry a doll t be darkus queen. I could defeat her in no time.

Dan: she said friendly battles are allowed right?

Lync: who?

Runo: that host.

Julie: Alice will fight Gus?

Hydron: so let's put a prize in this battle. What say dear Alice?

Alice: Shun?

Shun nods and Alice replies smiling

"Okay, I'll give you whatever you want but you need to place your wish before the battle."

Hydron: okay, it'll be 3 on 3 battle. 1st Gus, then spectra and after that I'll battle with her.


	6. The unknown room

Mira pulls Dan and Shun and says "guys are you sure? I mean she's a doll and will battle Gus, Lync and spectra and you saw in previous few minutes how the boys were reacting, what if they ask something reckless...?

Dan: Alice will defeat them in a more or less of 10 seconds each.

Dan seems confident but Shun is worried.

Masquerade: do you want me inside you Alice?

Alice: no, with you inside my confidence turn into over confidence and I don't want to pose any harm to my bakugan or theirs too.

(Gus, spectra, and Hydron smirk)

Hydron: wish you luck dear.

BATTLE STARTS –

Gus: are you ready dear

Alice nods and both says

"Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand"

"Darkus trinethdron stand" Gus

"Darkus lightning phoenix stand" Alice.

Runo: Alice got a new bakugan..

Gus: dear Alice, well I wish to.. Alice I wish you leaving Shun and going out with me.

Shun: Gus!?

Gus: sorry Shun but she's unresistably beauty!

Alice face turns to a glare for once in her life...

Alice: I love him! How can you say like that!

Dan: I think we should have got a camera. This is probably the first time Alice is angry on someone... because of Shun!

Julie: she's gonna crush Gus to pulp.

Masquerade: she won't hurt his bakugan. This battle is over already.

Shun is blushing on the thought of Alice confessing in anger.

Mira: look! Shun's blushing!111

Fabia: I don't belive!

Alice: gate card open, (a dark tornado surrounds the soaring phoenix)

Dan: hey, Hydron star counting. Lets see how many seconds left for this bakugan on the field!

Alice ( moves her hand swiftly like masquerade): ability active lightning strike.)

The phoenix moves like a lightning flash and jumps from the top of gate card's wall and in strike Gus's bakugan returns to its ball form but before Gus picks it up Alice rushes and picks it up

Alice: I'm sorry, I was angry on Gus for such demand and I hurt you! Oh I'm so bad.

The bakugan opens and bows and say he's fine and returns to Gus.

Dan: I said, this battle was over in 4 seconds. Alice you rock. Hahaha! I can't wait Hydron and spectra losing from a girl.

Alice: (slowly) I won't fight any more.. I'm dangerous..

Masquerade: you have to fight or are you ready to fulfil their wishes of you leaving Shun and going out with them and other reckless wishes? Shun why aren't you doing anything?

Shun: (smiles) cause I believe in her.

Alice gets her confidence back and the fight rages on with spectra making the wish of having a date to which Shun jumps up to attack him but others hold back as they know as if a ninja like Shun will beat someone then his first stop is hell. Alice defeats him with her new bakugan Darkus hyperdragonoid in 7 seconds to which spectra leaves the common room in shame. Now was the turn of Hydron who kept smiling and now was unesca's battle too.

Alice: ready friend?

Unesca: I'm always with you!

Gus opens his bakupad but can get no info about the bakugan or the power level of Alice. He then says Hydron something in his ears and steps aside.

Hydron: well, you're a good player but your going to lose. My bakugan is a new of mechanical series and can adapt any power level it wants sucking power from the surrounding, so my wish as I'm going to win is that you'll forget Shun forever and be my princess and kiss me now. Dan is shocked by the fact he discovers about Hydron's bakugan and therefore is tensed at Hydron's wish.

Drago: stop her! She's never going to win.

Masquerade: chill guys.

Runo: how can you chill when than cheap Hydron is planning to kiss Alice!I'm going to break his empty head!(screaming)

Only smile is appearing on masquerades face and Alice's face.

Alice: wow, but sorry, gate card set bakugan brawl, unesca stand.

Hydron: I'm the prince and I get what I want and you don't have to wait dears.

Shun is now shaking with rage, but Alice smile didn't disappear.

Hydron: ability active, power helix. Well now your gate card is disabled. ( holds a smirk)

Alice: really,(laughs in a singing way) dimension 5 active, black holes submerge.

Suddenly three blackholes appear around hydrons helix and moves round.

Dan, runo, Julie, Shun and all except masquerade gasp.

Dan: What's this dimension 5?

Hydranoid: this is a dimension card like dimension 4 but it doesn't deactivate ability but enter 3 portals beside the enemy. When your bakugan fires his ability the black holes or portals convert it into 3 and charge it at the opponent.

Masquerade: hydrons helix is going down, he can absorb one attack, but the other two will strike him. Alice already won.

Alice: unesca ability flash horn mega blast activate, launch.

"Hydron was on his knees and if we wouldn't hold Shun, he's going to beat them all to pulp for demanding such crook wishes to her girlfriend" said Dan.

Fabia: she defeated them all in 18 seconds total. What were you doing when everyone is in danger?! You could have succeeded every problem and mission in one person.

Dan: guys someone help me! Shun's a ninja and I'm not!

Then Alice came before an angry Shun and he relaxed. Then she took him in a full embrace which completely vanished his anger.

Shun: thanks

Unesca: so sweet

Tigerra: so cute

Preyas: they are cute like in the little mermaid.

Alice then kissed shuns hand and left. Shuns hand was burning like fire was spread on it. He took the hand and rubbed it and left smiling.

Skyress: you're in love!

Gorem jumps up from Julie to skyress "yes he's surely"

Dan: I'm hungry after that too good battle.

But what'll we eat asked billy to which Alice replied " I can cook over with runo after she comes with Julie from that chamber. They also took fabia and mira"

Ren: what?

Just then Hydron, spectra and Gus walk in and say " we're sorry alice and Shun, we don't know what happened to us"

Alice and Shun "it's okay and fine"

Alice: would you like a sundae and hot chocolate to eat?

All: bring it. Okay

They eat and sleep peacefully in their different rooms in common room hall.

Runo and other girls helped Alice to prepare the food in the extra large kitchen as the chefs didn't know what to make.

Hydron: they make very good things to eat at earth. Would you mind giving me the recipe?

Dan: you're not that bad. Okay runo'll give you.

After that they slept with new mystery to be revealed the next morning.

(scene: unknown room- that night)

Rost and anis (the stone statues and standing in front of the gates through which the brawlers enter) are now standing before two diadem or tiaras probably one for a men and other for a women, were glittering. The bigger one was engraved in diamonds and one the top was embossed a large deep blue stone, whereas the second tiara was of silver and diamonds and 5 stones were lined from the centre to left and right sides. Then they bowed to 2 unknown shadows as they talked.

Anis: the 5 brawlers who were at vestroia came. Their names were Dan the one with pyrus attribute, marucho with aquos, and runo with haos, Shun with ventus and Julie with subterra attribute. There were 2 Darkus attribute players, one with greater power was masquerade and mam the other...

"What?" Demanded the unknown person.

Rost: my highness she had no power at all.

"who was with she?" asked the unknown person.

"Well he was with the ventus attribute or Shun." Answered rost

"that's why she easily crossed the gateway,.."

"She's of no harm my highness. She's just a pretty doll." Answered a fumbling anis.

" I underestimated tiara in that thought only and now.. (screamed) see what's my condition.? You're my servants and you'll follow my orders. I have to gather all the power of assembled brawlers to activate the diadem of universal king."

But my highness?.. you can't touch it? How'll you wear it and you are a lady my highness and you should wear the tiara, or the one more powerful than the second one meant for the king?" asked rost.

Yes rost , because of my dearest sister tiara (tiara is the name of the unknown persons sister and the crown too) the most powerful diadem is meant for its heir, someone pure hearted, as my sister was. you see my mother named her after the diadem (crown for princesses is known as tiara) only. But she ran away with that sorcerer to an unknown planet, and her heir, who knows she's alive or not to only can touch the tiara crown to assemble full power. That's why I've to adjust with the crown meant for the prince. That'll never accept me but only wearing it will give me unbelievable power. Now provide the brawlers with everything they need as they have much to give to me.

Anis and rost bow and turn out of the room till everything turns into darkness.


	7. The dream

(scene: Alice's dream)

Alice is walking in her garden when she sees a little girl playing with a flower blooming it and the turning it into a bud and her parents giggling at seeing her. (note: nobody's face is visible to Alice)

"did you see her?" the young orange haired woman says. "she has got your magic skills"

(Alice's thoughts: is that little girl doing magic? Why do they seem familiar to me as if I know them? Where am I?)

The little girl turns and Alice see's a familiar face with orange hair till knees and chocolate brown eyes returning to her mother hands.

The man says "she's fully like you, tiara, her hair, her eyes, she's a photo copy of your childhood. She's also pure hearted like you."

"And you too lien are pure hearted. Then how could she not be?"

"We are sorcerers tiara, magicians, do you understand, we could never be pure hearted." Lien says with a sigh.

"Who said you aren't pure hearted? You know right I can see through people and I never saw a person more pure than you exept my mom and dad? Thats why I fell for you. Even before knowing you're special."

"And so is our child" said lien with a smirk. "she's fully magical, aren't you dear"

The girl nodded and moved her hands to produce sparkles and stars.

Alice then gasped in shock when she saw the woman turn behind. She couldn't believe her eyes, she saw herself. She was standing there a little older with hands in hands a person named lien who she doesn't knew. She woke up in a second. She was tensed, very tensed.

She then decided that it was only a dream and she loved Shun so it was nothing but a foolish dream what she saw.

(Scene: next morning)

The next morning was quite resolved as the kitchen then demanded had vanished because the servants (well we couldn't call them servants as they were stone statues) had learnt to make earth dishes with a little help from runo and Alice when Julie was busy trying dresses changing the night suit that they got on their beds on rooms to the ones they got from the so called washroom but more a cupboard spa. Alice forgot about the dream but she used to feel uneasy when they were roaming around exploring the castle like place till they got some more flying letters as they got in the beginning while their meeting with rost and anis.

Meanwhile all the bakugan were enjoying except drago, skyress and unesca who were troubled by a simple question why were they here and where were they.

The letters the called were written such:-

Dear brawlers,

Welcome to the planet of mystery fest or the crystalline planet. This formal notice is to introduce you to the grand bakugan fest. Not only you but many more brawlers from different dimensions, galaxies and universes are brought her every millennium. Each team consists of 5-8 members and they have to find a tiara and diadem in a lost planet. The first day is a grand ball party and the 3 more days are for you to face the challenge. Your washrooms are filled in with different suits and gowns to dress and your respective welcome hosts will assist you in your dressing formalities and all your needs for today's ball. This will be a true test of power and your bond with your bakugan. One member of each team will be held as his captain and will take all his or her decisions while one player will be given the position of ultra to take care of all the bakugans after a fight. Good luck.

The respective hostess of

The grand bakugan fest

Dan: whoa, this is going to be fun.

Runo: today's the ball and we've got to dance! Oh my god.

Dan: I'll teach you.

Drago: yeah, he'll teach you how to fall of course.

Marucho: well what about us?

Masquerade: shall we stay here?

Julie: no of course you should come. Maybe you meet someone special there?

Marucho: (sighs) okay.

Hydron: I am going to find something to eat.

Dan: wait! I'm coming.

Runo: but who'll teach us dance? Dam I'll kill Dan if he again runs into Hydron forgetting about dance and ends up eating!

Tigerra: he's an endless pit, I am sure.

Runo: this is hell. I have to wear this shiny white dress which is so tight it makes me feel like someone is thrashing and these heels and then Dan!(screams) Daniel!


	8. Something's missing

(Scene: common room.)

Alice and Shun are sitting on sofa with skyress and unesca.

Shun: so you're going at the party or ball or whatever they call it.

Alice: it depends upon you. Are you going?

Shun: it depends upon you say yes or no to go with me.

Alice: are you asking me?

Shun*blushing*: yeah.

Alice: (surprised) really?

She stared into the warmest pair of honey-brown eyes she'd ever seen and was drawn to it.

Shun: so...what do you think?

Alice: I'll go with you. They were very near when Dan came running and pulled Shun off the sofa.

Dan: You can have romance with your girlfriend afterwards first I need your help to learn dancing. Come on dude you're my best friend right?

Shun: and I regret it. Oh! Dan stop pulling me. At least let me take skyress!

They exit the room.

Alice: so only you and I are left unesca.

Unesca: yes Alice.

Alice: can I ask you something unesca?

Unesca: yeah for sure. You're my friend Alice.

Alice: well, I.., unesca, you should be with someone who deserves you, not with a powerless girl like me. (Alice said slightly sad)

Unesca: Alice, do you know how you got me and the other bakugan?

Alice: no unesca, I've no idea.

Unesca: Alice I belonged to your mother, tiara.

Alice: what? You know my mom?

Unesca: yeah, I know your mom and dad and I saw you when you were little. We forbidden bakugans pass from heir to heir.

Alice: I don't remember my mother and father, from when I was 4 years I've stayed with my grandfather.

Unesca (possibly crying but they can't cry): your mom name was tiara and your dad's name was lien. Your mom lived on earth since she was 17 with a amazing magician lien.

Alice: what do mean that she lived on earth when she was 17? How can my dad be a magician when my grandfather told me he was a business man?

Unesca: yes they managed a business company as a cover but they don't need it as they were special...

Julie enters.

Julie: I would take that dressing wardrobe home if I could... damn Alice it's time for going to party but you're relaxing here with unesca?

She orders "well Dan and masquerade already dressed Shun and he's looking stunning and you're no match for him now!

I bet to billy that girls will be looking more stunning but now it's up to you because no one can compete Shun. Come on now you're late.

Julie was dressed in long flowing black shining gown and was even looking more stunning than Alice on the first day there. Her long silver hair was flowing down her back dress which shined as thousand black embedded diamonds and her face was glowing. She was more beautiful than fairy tales and Alice was also stunned to speak.

Alice: are you joking? Have they seen you? I bet we're going to win the bet when you're here so why are you dragging me?

Julie: yeah I'm looking better than billy but he's most stunning in my eyes. Runo overcame Dan and he cannot close his mouth till now but Shun... he's more than our duos capacity now so I'm taking you to Mrs. Anis for your dress over. You'll have to beat Shun!

(Alice was taken to Mrs. Anis who typed some instruction at the wardrobes main controller and then smoke came out. Alice was still thinking about her parents and didn't care out what was going on.)

Alice then came out.

She was wearing a lavender gown, one shoulder strap made up of netting with one shining rose as a bow. Her long orange hair straightened deep down and her lips were light shade of pink. Her hair was embedded with a rose made up of diamonds while eyes were crimson chocolate with a reddish glint. The gown was embedded with pearls around her waist and was too long. She was no less than a paralyser then.

Alice was still lost in unesca's words when she heard Mrs. Anis gasp and looked at her.

Alice: is anything wrong Mrs. Anis?

Anis: I haven't seen more beautiful maiden in 4000 years my dear. You are a natural beauty.

Julie: now I'm going to win the bet guaranteed. Shun will definitely be in coma for the next few years after seeing you.

Runo: did somebody helped Dan close his mouth or not? I'll not be with someone who's staring at me with his mouth open! ( sees Alice) oh my god!god!god! Alice you could be a model!

Unesca: but something is missing.

Tigerra and gorem: are you kidding?


	9. The necklace

Unesca: come with me Alice. Other room.

Anis: the boys are gone with Rost Alice come better in 5 minutes till I adjust runo's hair a little.

(In the other room)

Alice: what happened unesca?

Unesca shines brightly and a card starts forming before her Alice holds the card and unesca returns back to normal.

Unesca: now we're going back to your home to bring one gift back from your parents which is rightfully yours. This is a transportation card.

Alice: but what shall we say?

Unesca: just hold it as your gate card and take the name of your parent's home which is the gehabich house in southern Russia.

Alice does as unesca says and reaches the door of an extremely large and open mansion which is fully deserted except plants and some song birds. She then goes inside to find the door unlocked and enters the house. The house is larger than it seems from outside and filled with glass and wooden furniture. Then she climbs the stairs and goes up to a room. There she sees a photo where a happy couple stands holding in hands with a little girl of 3 yrs in centre. She then holds photo in hands and cries. One tear dropped on the photo and the photo frame started shining. It opened up like a locker revealing a beautiful locket. It was a silver chain surrounding a little crystal held in by two joining hearts. The crystal was an antique of dark glistening lavender and looked like it was holding fire inside it.

Alice: wow, this is delicate and lovely

Unesca: this was your mothers and the only thing that could have made you perfect. Wear it, let me see how you're looking, after which we could go back. They shouldn't find out that your transportation card can work inside their palace.

Alice wears the pendant which shines and then settles back to its normal position.

Unesca: wonderful now we should go.

Alice: can I come here back afterwards?

Unesca: yes. Now hurry.

They get back to the crystalline planet in beneath few seconds while other and getting ready for party.

(Scene: the exquisite ball room – Dan, Shun , marucho, and masquerade with all other boys reached before the girls with Mr. Rost.)

All the boys get there before girls with Mr. Rost. The walls are all decorated with silver and golden hangings while aroma of lavender, lilac, roses and many other flower blossoms smell filled the hall. The stone statues are serving refreshments which some people are taking which can be called Humans as their skin are silver and hair are white while some seeming exactly humans but not as they call themselves androids. Marucho was talking with such an android which is a nice weapon and was astounded knowing their technology so advanced. Masquerade got out with an girl named terilla who was supposed to be an resider or 3rd galaxy with green hair which was quite a looker ignoring the fact that her hair was acting as if her hair wasn't seeming to be alive and feeding her drink or that refreshment stone statues were serving. Dan was still shocked and drago was screaming on him while billy was enjoying the fact that because of Shun he was going to win the bet with Julie. Hydron and vexos got around with some girls of other galaxies while ace got a date with mira and fabia went on with Ren.

Then the girls arrived. First were Mrs. Anis with Julie and runo. Billy was standing there to welcome them.

Billy: where's Alice? Was she too afraid to come? Well sorry to inform you girls but you lose the bet and you've to as decided you'll do as we say.

Runo: shut up, you know right, only 3 in one go? Mrs. Anis is going to get Alice in a second call on Dan and Shun, we've to decide who won the bet.

(Scene: common room. Mrs. Anis arrives to see Alice standing wearing the pendant.)

Mrs. Anis: oh my lord, you're looking electrifying Alice. That pendant has done its work. Shun would mind if you made him wait any longer.

Alice*blushes*: okay Mrs. Anis let's go.

(Scene: the exquisite ball room)

Alice and Mrs. Anis enter to find Shun, Dan, Julie, billy, runo, masquerade, and marucho waiting for them.

All gasp and Shun stumbles while Mr. Rost who just enters catches him and says

"Ladies are dangerous young man, if you've got one as toxic as your dear date Alice."

Julie: so al last Shun lost.

Alice: oh my god...shun you're looking...enchanting today.

Billy: so Julie lost to me but Alice won. Runo and Dan is tie case... so ultimately its one and half point to both girls and boys and it's an extra tie puzzling up here.

Marucho: leave it up now guys, let me introduce you to my new friend android 007 or shin.

Runo: is she your date?

Marucho:*blushes*we're friends guys!

Shin: nice to meet you guys.

Terilla: hello everyone. Would anyone mind a short introduction?

Julie: who are you with? ( seeing masquerade next to him) wait! My gosh! Masquerade's got a nice date!

Dan*laughs*: well she's weird but definitely a looker. Alice you're looking hot.

Alice is looking at Shun and not listening.

Runo: Alice? Alice? (Shakes her)

Alice: what?!

Runo: Dan complemented you! Where were you lost?

Alice: thanks Dan and you too are looking dazzling.

Mr. Rost: well she was lost in Shun's world. Okay you people enjoy I'm saying them to activate the ball dance floor.

Mrs. Anis: I'll be back in a while guys why don't dance till then?

They hear towards the dance floor which is high platform and see many gorgeous couples twirling around in circles while the Debussy slow Claire de Lune is played on the piano. They dance for a while and enjoy it. It was a royal dance. Alice felt hot blood rush inside her veins when the lonely- never much talking Shun danced with his hands on her delicate waist. Shun was absolutely abnormal today and he was her Shun, totally hers. Dan and runo were twirling in circles as no one knew much of dance but were still looking lost in each other. Julie and Billy's case was more complex as they were merrily laughing each time one of them did a mistake and were so happy that the moment was going to be never ending for them.


	10. The crazy drink

After the dance they met with masquerade who was so busy talking with terilla that he didn't even noticed them coming till Alice commented "so I think my little brother got someone so important than us that he will not even tell us?" making the stubborn masquerade blush.

Dan: damn god he blushed!

Masquerade: shut up you fit!

Terilla: so you are the Darkus queen Alice gehabich, right? As masquerade told me, you're the most hot girl in the whole town; girl friend of this handsome ninja guy Shun, right?

Alice: masquerade is all talking just rubbish, old habit to exaggerate things. Nor am I Darkus queen neither the hottest girl in the town.

Masquerade: oh yeah? boys all around fall unconscious on seeing you because you're bewitched, right?

Terilla: I can see he's correct with your get over. You are indeed very very gorgeous and so is yours boy friend Shun as I guess he who stand beside you, right? Well leave it, would you mind tequila?

Runo: what?

Terilla: well it's a nice drink or refreshment see?

A waiter comes and offers them small glasses filled with transparent water like liquid.

They all pick it up and see Mrs. Anis waving to them on the other side and running. They wave back and drink it all in one go. They all are left dizzy except terilla and shin (marucho's date).

Dan: I ... want... more...

They all drink it fighting till the stone statue waiter has no more. Mrs. Anis comes and says "they can't drink this! It acts as wine for humans! They'll go crazy now! Oh my god someone help me out! I need making the antidote! Rost! Rost! Where the hell are you ?" and then runs out. Meanwhile the battle brawlers climb the stage and screams.

Runo: stop! stop! stop! stop! stop! stop! stop! stop! STOP! What is this playing?

Alice: (facing difficulties to stand) we'll say how to dance (falls over Shun)

Shun:(catches her) you're so cute Alice!

Dan: shut up you fool, now I'll rock and roll this party!

All peoples attention is now turned to them. They are stunned by crazy beauties and centred men standing before them.

Someone from crowd: what do they want? Of course they are cute but what is this way of drawing attention?

So guys let's make this party groove.

Julie: drum beats please and now!

They start singing song of Justin bieber As long as you love me. The lights turn into the disco balls and people suddenly start to cheer and dance along with them. They drink more are more of that strange drink and dance more crazier. Dan picks up runo and turns her in circles while Shun and Alice are busy dancing.

Alice: As long as you love me [3x]

Runo: We're under pressure,

Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in

Keep it together,

Dan: Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning (frowning)

But hey now (hey now), you know, girl (know girl),

We both know it's a cruel world

But I will take my chances

Shun: As long as you love me

We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke

As long as you love me

I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold

Julie: As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

Billy: As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

They all grooved along the dance floor and returned after many cheers from the crowd and they return with Mr. Rost and fall asleep halfway their common room while Mr. Rost and Mrs. Anis are urgently called upon by someone unknown.

(Scene: morning)Dan wake up first to find runo on him and he slowly wakes up the sleeping runo. Shun is sleeping beside masquerade and Alice while billy and Julie are closely held by each other in arms. Marucho is next to them. The duo wakes everyone up and they head to their rooms finding ace and mira awaken except no one is awake.

Dan: what happened last night? I can't remember anything except drinking that refreshment and... why were we sleeping in the hallway?

Ace: you all went mad after drinking that refreshment. Well you made the party a little interesting.

Shun: what?

Mira: you all started singing a rock song and well... we enjoyed that. The ball turned a little groovy.

Alice: where are Mr. Rost and Mrs. Anis? Why didn't they help us out?

Ace: well they brought you all till here and they were called by someone and they were frightened and left you all there and rushed.

And you didn't help us out, right said runo angrily.

Mira smirked and said well we didn't mind disturbing you as you all were sleeping so peace fully on each other.

Julie: mira!

Mira: you all were smothering on each other till midnight and we tried but you scolded us good and we left.

Billy: I'm feeling like I should have a nice deep cold shower to wake up.

Let's go all said together and went out still feeling dizzy.


	11. The secret door

After the crazy one night stand over dance the brawlers where left as topics of giggles and attention. The magical place as supposedly it was provided them with hot showers and earth designed but luxurious bathrooms but the brawlers were much tensed about the behaviour of Mr and Mrs Rost and anis and were now in tension like drago was in before about what was going on in the palace. They secretly assembled and started talking after the strange takeover of the behaviours of the hosts of party and were keen to find out the real reasons over the party and tournament.

Julie: guys, this is really strange. Mrs. Anis said she was the host of the party and now ace says that she was afraid of someone and ran away leaving us in the hallway?

Marucho: this place is full of secrets if observed closely we better be careful, aren't we guys?

Billy: something's suspicious, here. I think a little spying could do with the hitch.

Drago: I said you guys I haven't heard of any such tournament, and if anyone had ever been here truly then there are two options. The first that 1) they never returned; and the second 2) that they wanted to keep it a sort of secret.

Dan: why would anyone hide the news of such a grand tournament?

Unesca: this is strange.

Shun: this is all in total a mystery, a profound deadly one.

Runo: guys, should we ask Mrs. Anis to leave to see someone and then never return?

Tigerra: we could then escape!

Billy: you think we could try that risk out?

Alice: I don't think so. You remember, we were sucked into here by portal, and I bet we could fall into the same situation again and again. Well let's go out of this palace, we need some fresh air indeed. We'll stay together and give Mrs. Anis the justification of our need of fresh air and curiosity.

"Yep" all agreed.

The group was in all much tensed mood but decided to together ask out to Mrs. Anis about the strolling in fresh air and Mrs. Anis granted them the permission after an intense interview and questioning and gave them the time limit of one hour walking in the grand garden but also eyeing them suspiciously in every twitch and move regarding their behaviour but were guarded off by Dan saying it as the effects of last night's drink.

They exited an extremely large door to enter into a garden which they couldn't believe what they saw with their eyes.

The garden extremely large filled with flowers of more than million colours and shade and thousand of aroma possibly intoxicating the whole atmosphere. The thrill inside them was driving them so crazy that they were suppressing the urge to scream and to jump. The sky was lightest shade of pink and blue. Roses were crimson and peach pink colours grounded their front in rows.

Marucho: guys, this is..

Julie: unbelievable.

Just as the two moved one more step forward suddenly several fairy like structures emerged in tearing the thin air.

One of the pixies: hey you, how dare you step in between the pixies beautiful garden?

Julie: the what?

Marucho: what are you?!

Pixie: well we are the flower pixies or often called flaries. And who are you to ask us for our introduction standing in our territory?

Marucho: flaries?

Another pixie: hey I think these are those kids were same as the ones dancing in the ball room like crazy! They spoiled madam mizell's party!

All were red now and too angry and cried "you all are far too mischievous young men; you made master angry! She scolded us for changing the party theme to disco suddenly but it was on your demand! yyoouuu!"

Then all flaries lunged forward at marucho and Julie but were stopped when other brawlers dashed forward to protect them. One of the flaries saw the lavender-crimson necklace around Alice's neck and cried in gasp "oh my great lord" to which all of the scene goes to a halt and all the flaries screamed "what happened?"

The flarie who gasped answered "see guys the crystal, she's the heir..."

Her words were interrupted by a dashing Mr. Rost who came and ordered the flaries to go which they followed very hesitantly throwing amazed and softened looks at Alice. Mr. Rost then said them to continue their travel and said sorry for the inconvenience and was pretty much sorry as he sounded. The brawlers quickly left and roamed around the garden and noticed flaries gossiping and staring mostly at Alice while doing their work of watering but they were more busy enjoying when masquerade shrieked "hey guys wanna see what I found here?"

All of them rushed to masquerade who was standing in one of the corners of the garden behind the secluded areas surrounded by great rocks which were shimmering a little silver. Then they saw a door of maybe an engraved painting of a door on the smallest boulder. It was big enough for people more than 3x times their heights all together to fit in. They all gasped at the surprise unknown door or the embossed painting which shone there.

Dan: what is it? It looks like a painting of a door or secret door, isn't it?

Runo: this place is filled up of mysteries guys.

Marucho and masquerade neared the door and examined it carefully.

Marucho: it's a door guys, see I can see a lock type thing here.

Marucho was right. It was a secret door. The lock was strange as it had a small hole in it. It was probably fit for a diamond to enter it. Just then Alice came running in with a rose in her hair and said "hey guys those pixies aren't that bad. They were playing with me and gave me this rose too. Sorry I came late I think"

Just when Julie was about to answer her she came a little forward to see the door and her quickest reaction to it was her hand held her head as some pictures were flashing there. The picture of the persons in her dream...tiara...lien...Alice...crown...magic...the photo in Alice's house...and the locket. She was seemingly hypnotised, her eyes went golden and her hand went up automatically to touch the door until she gained her consciousness and saw herself touching the door. Immediately the door turned from an engraved figure on the rock to a real one; a door made up of silver on which gold and platinium carvings were totally evolved. it was embedded with emeralds and pearls and was simply an antique legend. Alice was so stunned she couldn't take her eyes off it when a pair of soft and warm hands pulled her apart from it.

Shun: are you okay? *he asks confused*

Alice: what happened?

Dan: you went towards the door like you were hypnotised, your eyes turned amber gold and the crystal on that locket started to glow out. Then the door turned into a real one. Strange.

Julie: The eyes colour was beautiful but the transformation was scary. It was... It was like you were lost in another world.

Runo*shakes alice*: Alice say something!

Masquerade: it's our last chance of revealing the mystery. Well marucho can you open that lock?

Marucho: no chance without the key...but...julie can you give me a hair pin?

Julie: for sure, but better be careful, okay?

Marucho: it's fine for me Julie.

Marucho enters the pin in the lock to find that it is not a lock but a tiny space for something to be inserted, therefore takes out the pin quickly.

"It isn't a lock but is a keyhole guys, it's like... there's something missing... see there as I think must be an object which when inserted in its place back would open the door, it can be...alice!" says masquerade but is crossed by runo.

Runo: marucho have you left your mink at your home? How could Alice fit inside that hole?

Marucho: Alice your necklace, can you give that to me?

Alice gives the necklace to marucho who then inserts it at the doors hole but nothing happens. Then Alice talks to marucho,

"Let me try marucho" said Alice.

Marucho pulls the necklace stone out of the hole and gives it to Alice who then goes there, kneels at the door and inserts the stone. Bright dazzling lights appear and then vanish to take in view of a tunnel. Alice finds her necklace on her neck again. And then looks back at marucho with a grin.

Marucho: strange... I put it inside but it came only when you put it.. Alice, I'll try to snatch that locket from you, could you cooperate?

Alice: please marucho be careful, I've the only Remembrall left of my mother.

"But where did you get it Alice? You didn't wear it on the day of get-together and it can't be your mothers if you got it from the wardrobe then where did you get it?" Asked masquerade

Alice: I'll explain later, now marucho's doubt and this tunnel is more important.

Marucho tries to snatch Alice's necklace but a bright light appears and he's thrown out. Marucho says that he'll worry about the necklace afterwards but first then turn to go down the tunnel. They all climb down the stairs along the tunnel but at a particular moment the stair end and the fall in that mysterious tunnel which seems to have no end.

Where will that mysterious tunnel take them?

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. The room of mirrors

They fall down the tunnel and after a very long time, they land in a room. Landing or crash landing, both are correct because the landed on their legs up in the air and hands down except Shun, who was a ninja and Alice in his hands. They stare at each other till Dan rubs his heads and breaks the fable moment of love buds and interrupts them.

Dan: ouuuuuuuch! Hey Shun, help me, are you there! My god Alice, just come out of dreams!

Runo: here you idiot, I'll help you. (helps him get up.)

Dan: (wakes up and gasps) truly, this is awesome.

Alice: what?

Then she saw a room of mirrors. Mirrors, they were surrounded in a secluded room and everywhere they saw were their own reflection, but something was strange. The images in the mirrors were not them, but like in the first stage of runo and Dan's passing gate they were their better selves. But this time they didn't challenge them to brawl, but the brawlers were all by a unknown force drawn to it. It was like their all dreams were all to be theirs in one grasp. The headed towards it. Alice was also looking in mirror but saw something stranger than all others. She didn't saw Alice. It wasn't definitely her. It was a girl like Alice. Multiple times beautiful than her. Her irises were cerise gold and hair was silver. She was wearing a pink gown and a crown. Their eyes were gazing at each other's. And finally she waved her hand. All the other figures disappeared as she came out of the mirror.

Runo: what the...

Marucho: what happened to us?

Dan: masquerade where you are?

Masquerade: guys I don't know but my band just disappeared ... and ... I think ... I am real! See I am no longer an alter-ego, but... a human! Oh my god!

The girl in the mirror: yes, dear when you jumped in the tunnel separated from Alice the tunnel didn't recognize the DNA but found it an incomplete human DNA. So it developed and formatted it to make it complete. You are no longer heir Alice's alter-ego but a human.

Masquerade: oh my god, (hugs Alice) you see I am myself not you anymore!

Alice just smiles when unesca pops out of Alice's yellow jackets pocket.

Unesca: greetings madam, long time seeing you.

The girl in the mirror: greetings unesca. Well so you are guiding tiara's daughter on finding her way out?

Unesca: dear Ileana, who am I to guide her? I am only helping her gather the pieces of her past.

Ileana: she doesn't know?

Unesca: did tiara knew it before she came face with face to her destiny?

Ileana: but at least she must know about her capability?

Dan: what's going on unesca? Who is she?

Unesca: oh, sorry guys, this is Ileana, Alice's mother's best friend and Alice's godmother.

Alice: are...you...a...human?

Ileana*laughs*: are you a human?

Alice: of course I am.

Ileana: then why wouldn't I be?

Shun: what are you doing here? And what did you mean by Alice's capability?

Ileana: you look like...

Unesca: lien... yes he does, but their qualities are a little... I mean exchanged.

Ileana: what! Isn't he a pure heart? How could he see...

Unesca: he's pure, but totally lonely type the identical as tiara. Whereas Alice is a open friendly spirit as lien.

Shun: who are tiara and lien?

Alice: my parents...

Ileana: perfect match, as you are. Seems to complete each other. *blushes*

Marucho: guys where are we?

Billy: it seems as a room of mirrors, but why should one build a full room, all of emulating mirrors?

Ileana: something is hidden in this room, and all the mirrors are traps for the one who is not the true owner of the item. You'll have to find the key, and I can't help you. You cannot find the treasure till I am gone but Alice your friend will again be in danger when I leave.

Alice: no! But why are you leaving?

Ileana: just...believe...in yourself.

The priestess like Alice's godmother, or hologram, vanishes into thin air. All other except Alice again slowly head towards the fake trap images. Alice desperately pulls her friends but all in vain.

Unesca: Alice! The mirror from which Ileana came out! Touch it and say your true identity! It's the key!

Alice runs to the mirror and touches it. It shines bright golden. Silver Greek embossment starts to emerge out of the mirror and it turns ito a door. Meanwhile the others are nearing the traps.

Unesca: your identity Alice!

Alice: I am Alice gehabich. (nothing happens)

Alice: I am Alice. Unesca nothing is happening! My friends! (Starts to cry)

Unesca: Alice do it, speak with confidence, you have to save them, runo, Julie masquerade, Dan, billy and... Shun. Do it!

Alice shatters hearing the name Shun. Then her confidence overcomes the old Alice, and she finds her. Her eyes turn golden again.

Alice: I am Alice, the only daughter of tiara, the princess of atria and the heir of The Diadem of erise.

As soon as she said it, the pictures in the mirror disappeared and the door opened to reveal another room, this time made up of crystals. It was like a dome. Just then all others came inside that room and Alice returned to normal.

Unesca: Alice, you did it!

Dan*hugs her*: you saved us Alice, thanks a lot.

Billy: thanks dear...what is...omg...Julie...

Julie: what?...

She then gazed at the room. Inside it was a pillar that stood erect. It held a box on it. Maybe, but then they walked near it and saw an old leather book. It had golden carving on its corners and was very fat book. Alice went near it when marucho interrupted.

Marucho: Alice, it is dangerous. See, it is covered by a beam.

Julie: guys we have 5 minutes left. hurry up or Mrs. Anis will get suspicious and if she goes into searching us... how will we get out at first!

Dan: the tunnel..

Marucho: we slid from it half way. We can't climb it. And fool gravity doesn't act opposite on this planet.

Masquerade: Alice...

Alice already went into that beam and got the book. It was old, very very old.

Runo: how are we...

Alice: listen guys now that the answer of the question you asked me before. I got this necklace, from my mom's house I went there on the night of the ball. I got there with my transportation card which unesca gave to me.

Masquerade: but thats impossible. My transportation card doesn't work here and how can yours then?

Alice: I don't know. But what's more important now is we have to go. We have 1 minutes left and I've got a bag with me, so I'll put this book in it. Side-by-side transportation. Okay...

1-2-3 they were gone.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. THE BOOK VANISHED!

They all opened their eyes; they were standing in the middle of the garden. Alice put the card inside again and unesca and other bakugan flied out.

Unesca: Alice! That book! Hide it! Mrs. Anis must be coming!

Dan: but how? I mean that's a book, we can't I mean hide it in our dresses.

Shun: we all know Dan! Such a good solution you gave!

Alice brings the book to her and sees the front of the book. It had two-hearts, and a shape in between the intersection. It was familiar...

...

...

Alice: guys this shape, it looks like a key, my necklace, it matches! Let me try fit it, hope something helpful happens...

Runo: guys quick!

Marucho: be careful.

Alice inserts it and the book becomes invisible! The lockets two heart folds, to become one in which the stone falls suspended in between.

Alice: guys, the book just got into my necklace!

Masquerade: what!

Julie: how shall we get it!

Billy: Alice concentrate, Mrs. Anis is coming! Well carry this on later!

(they leave that topic while Mrs. Anis enters accompanied by 8 flying letters)

Mrs. Anis (smiles): nice you all are here in time. So, did you like our garden?

Dan *jumps*: yes of course! This place is dam wonderrrrrrfuuuullll!

Mrs. Anis: good, now for your kind information, you all will be leaving, today evening for your first round of this fest. Go on get your letters.

The letters fly to the brawlers and they read it open.

_**Dear brawlers,**_

_**It's our great pleasure to inform you that you're invited to the first round of the grand bakugan fest. In this round only 6 members of your group can participate as the others have to serve the extra players, or the sub-ordinates. This player will not play any match. You will be given life-lines as you will compete in another dimension against other teams. Each player of each team has to defeat the opponent of the same attribute of the other team. This rule doesn't apply for the sub-ordinate as they can take the place of any member they want in the team. If a team member comprehend that he or his bakugan is not able to brawl, then the sub-ordinate brawler can snap their places. This round is merely of elimination. The team who wins all the matches, is forwarded to the next round, while any team who loses any single match of any attribute out of total 6 gets eliminated. Your team name comprises of**_

_**Mr. Dan kuso (pyrus brawler)**_

_**Miss. Runo misaki (haos brawler)**_

_**Mr. shun kazami (ventus brawler)**_

_**Mr. Marucho ozimaku (aquos brawler) **_

_**Miss. Julie minamoto (sub-terra brawler)**_

_**Mr. Masquerade gehabich (Darkus brawler)**_

_**Sub-ordinates**_

_**Miss. Alice gehabich**_

_**Miss. Chan lee**_

_**Mr. Joe wavern**_

_**Mr. Jake billy Gilbert **_

_**Wish you all the best team earth.**_

"Oh my god, with whom shall we compete Mrs. Anis? I am going to rock the match, I can't wait" screeched Dan while jumping when runo kicks him off.

"Ouch! Hey, runo! What was that for?!"

Everyone including Mrs. Anis laughs, but Alice is still confused. {How could a book vanish into a locket? Yeah that's magical, but...} thoughts are haunting Alice's mind when masquerade shakes him.

Masquerade: forget about it all Alice! (Whispering) we have a tournament.

Alice: okay.

Mrs. Anis: okay guys, quickly rush, we'll teleport you into the tournament hall, you have to change your formal dresses into something more suitable.

Mrs. Anis leaves. Dan encircles all in a group talk.

Dan: Alice that book is now second priority. We have to win at all cost. Okay. We're the best! Concentrate.

Drago: Dan's right. For the first time in his life he is surely right.

Tigeress: runo I am with you, in all hurdles.

Runo: *smiles* I know. You are the best. (nuzzles her with her nose)

Skyress: it's time for some real trouble.

Shun*smiles*: time to warm up a little.

Marucho: hey guys a practice match would be nice right?

Masquerade: well Dan, how about it?

Dan: Shun, you too come in. Billy, me, masquerade, marucho... will you like to join runo?

Mrs. Anis enters the corridor. "no time guys. Come wear your outfit."

"oh... this is a bakugan match crash again!" Dan groans to which runo giggles. All other laugh.

They go again separate into their wardrobes, girls in one and boys in other. First one to go is Dan. Some smoke comes out. Then from shadow like darkness a new Dan comes out. Runo's eyes widen. He wore a black T-shirt with white jeans and black shoes. He had a silver long collared jacket and his brunette hair was a little tidied. Dan sees runo's face and smirks followed by a smirk on billy, masquerade and Julie's face. Next goes runo. She enters it nervously. The smoke comes out again but this time it has a little ting of silver. She then comes out. Dan stumbles with his mouth open again. Runo wore a tee which reached a little above her stomach and a black jacket till her waist. With that she wore a short jean reaching a little above her knees. Her hair was open and clutched by a clip. Her eyelashes were golden and lips were glittering purple. Dan scanned her from foot to head and stumbled to be catched by Shun and a range of chuckles. She came and stood near Dan, much to Dan's dismay, he found it hard to stand thou he gave a fake smile and leaned upon Shun. Just then Mr. Rost arrived with Joe and chan. It's the time of Shun to go. He leaves Dan and went inside. Smoke again came but this time had a greenish ting in it. He came out and stood with his usual look except his smirked a little with his head lower looking at Alice's gawking face. He was clothed with a shiny white tee with a broad belt and long collar. His long hair was braided and his eyes looked sharper. His black jeans were broad and he was looking awesome. He sided beside Alice. It was her turn. She went inside as casually as she could but she couldn't keep herself in control she stumbled and was caught by Shun. Her cheeks turn vigorously red and she rushed forward. A storm of grins spread on each face. Smoke again came out but this time it had golden ting in it. Then came an unknown person. Unlike Alice her dress was totally cut off. She wore a one-shouldered tee and a belt a short tight pair of jeans. Her hair was opened in till her waist and folded into braids there. It was a v-neck and her necklace looked like her heart came out. Her lips were a light shade of lovely pink. The tee had a black jacket on the top and the pant had an unusually broad belt, one like masquerade but it was silver on that shiny black shorts. Her eyelashes were glinted with silver. All in one she was unbelievably heavenly. It was just opposite of her character. It was short and tight where Alice preferred conservative and loose dresses. It fitted over her features angelically. She opened her eyes and gasped at seeing how odd she was, but when she saw up she saw Mr. Rost swallowing his mouth and face down too. He boots were white and had possibly a little heel. On seeing Mr. Rost embarrassed she felt self-consciously mortified and crept up behind Shun who was crumbling his hand and closing his eyes on the angelic face. Now billy and Julie went on together, Julie's shade came a little pink and Billy's was a ting of orange. Then both of them came out. Julie was wearing a short length skirt with a green jacket and blue tops. Her hair was loose and her waist was surrounded by a silver belt. Her lips were red, and eyelashes were pink. Billy wore a grey overcoat and a black tee. His jeans were tight at the area above knees whereas it was loose around the feet. A sport shoes like everyone rested on his foot. Joe and Chan's dress code was familiar as they both wore blue and white. Marucho wore a black jacket blue jeans and white tee combination. Masquerade entered and came out wearing a long purple jacket and white jeans with black sport shoes and a v-neck belted blue t-shirt. They were all ready to teleport now.

Dan: Mrs. Anis should we go?

Then suddenly a portal appeared there, it was a spiral blackhole like structure.

Mrs. Anis: well you're most welcome dear. Now go enter that quickly. Best of luck.

Mr. Rost: all the best! Go on!

Then all of them enter the portal. Last is Alice, she waves her hand to Mr. Rost and Mrs. Anis.

Mrs. Anis: she's something special you know, the flaries gave her a rose.

Mr. Rost: you must be joking. They don't let anyone touch their flowers, not even us!

Mrs. Anis: I know, that's why I said, there's something special about her.

(scene change: the teleported stadium)

The whole group is staring in all directions. They were standing on the platform raised. They were in a stadium. Lights were blazing bright and audience filled the stadium. The stadium was unbelievably big and cheers erupted while Dan moved paces forward.

Dan: where we are?

The moment Dan asked the question a voice started speaking from the top. The stadium was filled with cheers and whooping sounds of audience. Suddenly a voice from the commentary's post responded "good morning our beloved audience, and thanks a lot for your patience. Now the match will rage on between the brawlers of earth and the brawlers of renthia. Cheer up audience, unlimited action is waiting. The first match will be between pyrus brawler, Dan kuso rank one in earth and zeptroan, rank F in renthia."

Shun: where are Alice, joe and chan?

Dan: let's ask the commentator.

Shun: (screams) excuse me Mr. Commentator, where are our other partners?

Commentator: sorry Mr. Ventus brawler shun, but I can't hear you. Please I am sending the microphone.

A microphone comes inside on the platform near Shun. Shun speaks into it.

Shun: excuse me Mr. Commentator, where are our other partners?

Commentator: oh, the substitutes, they are there.

He points towards a levitating panel upside. There Alice was standing and waving to him and beside her were joe and chan.

Shun: can't they come here?

Commentator: sorry but they are on the substitute panel's means they can come down only to take place of any brawler on the field. Well let the match begin. Mr. Dan kuso, and zeptroan!

Suddenly a surfing board like panel appears below Dan and rises with Dan on it. Then it takes Dan down with him to the ground which is perfectly like the dimension of vestroia.

Dan: whoa!

Zeptroan: well earthling, well I don't believe you belong to rank 1. Should you mind me showing it?

Dan:*smirks* well whose rank 1 in your planet?

Zeptroan: well she's xen. But you are not of my level too, what are you thinking about her?

Dan: she's a girl...

Zeptroan: bakugan, brawl! Bakugan stand!

Dan: bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!

Drago stands in the tournament against renthia's bakugan centretode.

Zeptroan: gate card activate! Centretode ultimate thrash!

The bakugan growls and its power level increases by 500 G.

Dan: this is what you've got?

Zeptroan: you are going down, my power level is greater.

Dan: drago, let's show this freak what a battle brawl really is.

Drago: every time buddy.

Dan: ability activate, ultimate dragonoid!

Drago rages on with power and in one crash the bakugan is defeated into crumps and zeptroan falls on his knees.

The crowd cheers and Dan again floats on that panel and levitates back to the higher platform.

Dan: that was easy, ha...

Shun: he was rank F, Dan come to your senses. If this is the level of rank F, then rank a would thrash us up and down into trash.

Dan: that rhymes... see trash and thrash.

Runo: next I'll be going; this stupid isn't of any work.

Commentator announces that runo will be battling a brawler of rank E. She is at first little tensed but the boy who's battling is so awed seeing her that runo beats her up in a second. On the other platform a girl smirks seeing this. Shun tensed up a little seeing her.

After runo marucho battles an aquos boy of double his height but who's totally dumb. His power level is triple than marucho and rank is D but marucho's strategies cleensweep him in a second and emerges the victor.

Julie battles brawlers of rank C respectively and emerge as victor. Masquerade and Hydranoid crushes a brawler of rank B with ease, but not to forget to mention that the brawler was extremely powerful, and masquerade had to use his dimension card.

Now it was the battle of Shun, as he guessed with the girl of rank A and Alice was sitting there when billy informed him the news that all have won and now shuns match will be starting. She rushed to the place like a balcony from which she could see the opponent. She was a girl. As the commentator announced it was the rank A brawler xen. She had her thick green hair tied in a knot while, her black eyes were cold. She felt enormous power from her. She was obviously the only female in the team. The renthian team had no substitute. She was trying to sense her emotion and power but only felt coldness and hate but great power, like she was drawing from her opponent and surrounding. Shun gave a look up and looked at Alice. He could sense something was wrong. But without any further glance except a nod to Alice's worried face, he started his battle.

Shun: bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!

Xen: (smiling) bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand.

Shun: skyress, we have to give our full power.

Alice face freezes when she takes a look at the bakugan. Her eyes narrowed and she was dumb. She then started beating the glass, but the commentator only said that you can't talk with them in-between a battle. Alice was desperate except to hope that Shun deals with that bitch.

Xen: so desperate human, you think that you are gonna defeat me that phoenix?

Xen's bakugan was a wolf-type bakugan with 3 heads. It was somewhat scarier.

Shun: now you gonna see how desperate a human could make anyone if annoyed.

Shun: gate card open! Ability activate skyress storm blazer!

Skyress soared in the sky and fired a power blast which was capable of destroying the whole stadium.

Xen: trilasar, ability activate, ultimate reflect

The power blast Shun powered was reflected upon Shun. The enormous power tore shuns clothes but he was not out yet as his bakugan. He was unable to stand too. Skyress screeched "Shun are you okay?"

Xen: you absurd humans, my bakugan trilasar is a special bakugan, who absorbs power from the surroundings. The more time you take the more power will be absorbed. It absorbs life energy and reflects back the attack multiplying it. You will be torn apart by the power!

Xen screams for the first time during the whole match. Alice is mad now. She's crying and beating the glass. Shun is still in the match.

Shun: commen...tator...I wan...t a substitute...

And Shun fell. Alice screeched and demanded to go. She was burning in anger and unesca who was flying was surrounded by silver aura.

Alice was sent down, she immediately aided Shun. Alice called skyress back and the obedient bakugan obeyed her without question. Alice looked at the smiling xen.

Xen: another doll? Had you came a little late the boy should have...

Alice: stttoooopppp...! you wont talk about him...

Xen: wait ...oh you're his girlfriend! Dam these guys can't protect himself.

Alice was glowing purple now. She wont hear a word about her beloved Shun. She stood up.

Alice: bakugan brawl! Unesca stand! Unesca encircled the stadium and neighed with her whole might she was glowing silver aura around her.

Xen: oh, see your dear loser ventus brawler woke up.

Alice ran towardsshun who was having difficulty to stand due to his injury.

Shun: her...Power...is ...increasing...go Alice.

Shun was lifted and Alice screamed. Shun went up to the platform to Dan, where Dan gave him some water and first aid.

Alice turned again towards xen who was vigorously laughing. She screamed and the aura around her became visible. Alice enraged in lifted voice said "I'll defeat you bloody scum."

Alice: unesca ability activate! Power helix major!

Unesca rotates her horn and fire the power blast which the other bakugan tried to reflect.

Alice: gate card open! Hidden shadows!

They transport into a dimension where there is Alice but thousands of unesca's replicates!

Xen: what the hell is this?

The bakugan is confused where to fire the power blast, further, his power is weakening because there is not much life source in the surrounding.

Alice: anyone can't hurt my Shun! You'll pay for it!

Unesca transforms into ultimate unesca.

Alice: unesca double spiral helix!

From unesca's horn two power beams escape rotating in spirals. The bakugan loses and so did xen and they leave the gate card and return into the tournament. Reaching the tournament xen kneels on her knees and Alice goes up to Shun without the help of the panels and hugs her.

Shun: ouch! ouch! ouch! Alice you're going to break my ribs , I am fine see.

He stands up but this time Alice wraps her hand around shuns necks and they dearly kiss each other. They don't notice the loud chuckling and whistles of the audience. Then shuns hand crept up to her waist and pull her up. They separate for the need of air and breathe heavily.

Alice*blushing*: are you okay?

Shun: (staring into her eyes) yep but I need something more.

Alice: (Alarmed) what? Dan I want the first aid now...

Shun: you.

He again pulls her up to a breathtaking kiss which lasts longer. After that he embraces her.

Shun: Alice I love you.

Alice: (cries) I love you too.

_**HEY FRIENDS! This is probably the biggest chapter I have written. Please do review! **_


End file.
